


A matter of perspective

by Chessala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Podium Family, Touching moments, Working through feelings, Yuri crushes on Yuuri, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: The memories are sudden and uncalled for, yet they don’t fail to make Yuri groan with embarrassment when they flood his mind. It has been over two years since he had cornered Katsudon in the bathroom and screamed at him so why is he suddenly remembering this? His eyes wander through the room and stop when they reach a neatly wrapped box standing on top of the table. Ah, of course, it must be because of the gift.*******************In which Yuri has to work through his feelings for Yuuri.





	A matter of perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryingoverspilledvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverspilledvodka/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to [cryingoverspilledvodka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverspilledvodka/pseuds/cryingoverspilledvodka) for her birthday. Your fanfics are an amazing gift to this fandom! We're blessed to have you!
> 
> Note: Thank you to [kevystel](http://kevystel.tumblr.com/) for letting me use [this headcanon!](http://kevystel.tumblr.com/post/160404040105/all-i-want-is-yuuri-yurio-gasping-dramatically)

_“He flubs his jumps but his spins and steps sequences catch your attention. I want to see him skate without mistakes….”_

_-_

_“What’s this, he is crying in the toilet? How pathetic!”_

_-_

_“We don’t need two Yuris in the same division, just hurry up and retire already. IDIOT!”_

~~~~~~~~

The memories are sudden and uncalled for, yet they don’t fail to make Yuri groan with embarrassment when they flood his mind. It has been over two years since he had cornered Katsudon in the bathroom and screamed at him so why is he suddenly remembering this? His eyes wander through the room and stop when they reach a neatly wrapped box standing on top of the table. Ah, of course, it must be because of the gift.

It’s nothing special he tells himself, Katsudon had given him a gift for his 16th Birthday in March as well so it’s only normal that he reciprocates the favor, right? He frowns at the thought and sits up, eyes still glued to the box. The wrapping paper is a soft tone of dark blue, Katsudon’s favourite colour, streaked with silver. Suddenly the paper feels _wrong_. Is he sending a message with the colours of the paper? The last thing he wants is old-man Viktor to look at it and say something like ‘ _it matches our wedding rings’._ That would definitely suck, he should change the paper. Right now.

Yuri doesn’t move, though, and keeps staring at it instead. He hadn’t noticed the colours before, they really match their wedding rings. Compared to the golden eye-sores that Katsudon had bought for Viktor and himself as ‘good luck charms’ – yeah, right – their wedding rings are made of matted silver and streaked with small sapphires. He still remembers the looks on their faces when they exchanged them. How could he not notice seeing that he had a spot as best man right next to Chris and Phichit? Of course he hadn’t been happy for them at all, why would he, Yuri Plisetsky, be happy to be a best man at Katsudon and Viktor’s wedding? The two biggest idiots in love ever.

Everything had been so undoubtedly filled with _love_ that Yuri had went outside several time. Of course it wasn’t because he had felt like crying, that would be pathetic. Yuri Plisetsky doesn’t cry because of a wedding. After all, he hates this fa- .

He manages to cut off the thought just before it can come into full existence. Something is definitely wrong with him today and it must be because of the fucking wrapping paper! He scowls at the box and gets up, walking past it with purpose. He won’t let some stupid wrapping paper get to him just because it _coincidentally_ matches the recipient’s wedding ring.

He is about to open the bathroom door for a quick shower when he hears the familiar sound of _‘On Love: Eros_ ’ echo from his mobile phone. He turns around on his heels and throws himself on the bed, grabbing his phone from the table in the process before picking up.

“What?” he barks into the microphone, trying his best to not let the hint of a smile that is on his lips reach his voice.

“ _Ah Yurio, did I disturb you?”_ Katsudon says from the other end of the line, sounding as timid as always when he isn’t sure if he has just done something wrong.

“That’s not my name, what do you want?” he flinches a little at his harsh tone. He doesn’t really feel bad about it though, just a little bit guilty.

“ _Viktor wanted me to confirm that you will come tomorrow? Of course I would be happy if you come but you don’t have to if you d-“_

“I’ll be there. 7 pm, right?” Yuuri interrupts him. Figures Viktor would make Katsudon call instead of doing it himself. Bastard.

 _“Y-yes, that’s right. I’ll look forward to seeing you!”_ Katsudon says, sounding profoundly relieved for some reason.

“You only saw me yesterday. The ice rink, you know? We both train there?” Yuri has to force himself to not roll his eyes. Katsudon is so dramatic, he is sure it’s Viktor’s fault. Yuri has noticed that Katsudon has taken on small habits from his previous idol, like that _wink_ in Barcelona. Yuri would have been happy to not catch a glimpse of that. And of course lovesick-Viktor had danced to Katsudon’s tune right away.

Yuri hears a soft chuckle from Katsudon’s end of the line. _“It’s not the same since we are always busy. And somehow it feels like you have been avoiding us lately. Is everything alright, Yurio? You know you can talk to Viktor or me if something is wrong. Growth spurts can be hard on your skating balance.”_

The chuckle has disappeared during the cascade of words. Yuri is sure that Katsudon has forgotten to breath in his rush to get the sentences out, he knows the tell-tale signs of him gasping for breath. It makes Yuri feel strangely warm, a feeling he’s been fighting to suppress ever since their conversation has started. He closes his eyes and wills his voice to be steady. Really, Katsudon wasn’t fair sometimes, how can he possibly snap at him after this?

“It’s fine.” Yuri tries to say with his usual fierceness but even he notices that the words come out, god forbid, _soft_. “See you tomorrow.” He presses out before disconnecting the call and burying his face in his pillow.

Katsudon isn’t fair to make his chest clench like this. Yuri hates it, hates that he knows that things will never be any different. What is he to Katsudon, to Yuuri? Nothing more than an annoying teenager he has to put up with. Sure, Katsudon has never shown any displeasure to having Yuri around but that doesn’t mean that he is happy about it either. Yuri knows for a fact that Viktor would prefer him to stay away occasionally when he sees him having that glint in his eye. So Yuri has stayed away, to give them the privacy a married couple should have.

He hates his own feelings. They had started with a small spark the first time he saw Katsuki Yuuri on the ice in Sochi. His Free Skate had been memorable for all the wrong reasons and yet it had moved something in Yuri. And this something was at fault for allowing Yuri to get baited into a dance-off during the banquet. It had been a petty challenge from a totally drunk man and yet Yuri hadn’t been able to resist it. And what a dance-off it had been, just the memory makes Yuri’s mouth go dry. For all the grace Katsudon had lacked during his Free Skate, his moves had been much smoother on the dancefloor.

Yuri looks down at his phone, which is still having half its memory taken by pictures and videos of the event. He has tried to delete them multiple times but finds it simply impossible to press the ‘delete’ button. Maybe his phone is cursed after all. Yuri tosses it to the side and gets up again, making his way back to the bathroom.

While he undresses and steps into the shower, he keeps wondering what Katsudon sees in Viktor? Sure he is _somewhat_ good-looking with his silver hair and bright blue eyes. But his forehead is way too big and Yuri prays that one day all his hair will just fall out. He will be ready for that day and will document it as ‘the day Viktor fucking Nikiforov finally got bald and was dumped by his husband’. He grins thinking of the scenario and starts humming softly when he imagines how it happens.

“Serves you right…” he mutters to himself as he foams the shampoo in his hair. It goes way past his shoulders now and Yuri refuses to cut it off despite Yakov’s insistence in the matter. Viktor has had long hair at his age so why wouldn’t Yuri be allowed to have it? He understood why the old man had cut it off anyway. Must have been one of his _brilliant_ ideas to invent himself. Yuri prefers to stay himself.

His mind suddenly jumps to the time in Barcelona when Viktor had just let them know that he would make a full comeback. His mind had been reeling painfully at the prospect that Katsudon could be retiring at that moment and then Viktor had hugged him. Despite what everyone thinks, Viktor isn’t tactile with everyone. In fact, he keeps most of his touches exclusively for Katsudon. So having Viktor hug him had been strange to say the least. Even though the older man had only wished him good luck, Yuri had almost drowned in his desperation, had felt it vibrate through his whole body.

And even though he and Viktor had known each other for years, this had been the first time they had been completely in sync – connected by their shared feelings for Katsuki Yuuri. The thought makes Yuri stop in his tracks and stare at the shower wall. He knows his feelings will never go anywhere. Because Katsudon has Viktor and Viktor loves Katsudon. Because Katsudon and Viktor are married and still head-over-heels in love - and will be forever. Because Yuri is brooding over some goddamn wrapping paper that matches their wedding rings and they will probably not even notice. Because tomorrow is Katsudon’s 26th birthday and they will be going out to some fancy new Japanese Restaurant, just the three of them. Because Yuri knows Katsudon is happy with Viktor and with the way things are.

“Fuck you, Viktor….” Yuri mutters as he punches the bathroom wall before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around himself. And just for this one moment, he wishes it could be him that makes Katsudon happy.

**************************

“Yurioooooooo~” Viktor chirps as he greets him with a huge heart-shaped smile. Katsudon gives him a shy wave and small smile while literally radiating with happiness. It’s blinding for a moment to see them together and Yuri almost turns around on his heels before he catches himself and replies to them with a grunt, hands shoved into his pockets.

“Are you cold, did you forget your gloves?” Katsudon asks unnecessarily while looking at Yuri’s pockets.

“I’m Russian.” Yuri deadpans and then smirks when Katsudon has the decency to look embarrassed.

“Let’s go inside? I heard the Katsudon they serve is delicious.” Katsudon says, still slightly flushed. Of course Katsudon would know how the Katsudon tastes, Yuri isn’t even surprised.

When they slip inside, leaving the cold winter air behind, Yuri wraps his fingers around the small gift in his pocket. Should he give it to Katsudon now or would later be better? He watches as Viktor leans close to Katsudon and takes off his mantle while the other man has this completely lovestruck smile on his face. Why is Yuri doing this to himself? He should have declined after all. Some part of him must secretly like being tortured mercilessly.

Yuri sighs and follows Viktor and Katsudon to the private space in a separated room they had reserved for their meal. It is all very _Japanese_ , more so than in any other restaurant he has ever been to in St. Petersburg. Yuri likes it. It reminds him of the short time he spent in Hasetsu.

When Katsudon had come to St. Petersburg, Yuuri had secretly hoped that it would be like that again. The shared dinners, the private training sessions, and that feeling of being needed. When Katsudon had asked Yuri to teach him, Yuri had felt like that for the first time. Everyone had always treated him like a child, even Mila, who was barely older than him. But Katsudon had been different. He hadn’t looked down on Yuri because of his age and instead treated him as an equal.

It had been in that moment that Yuri’s heart started racing for the first time. He hadn’t known what that means back then. All he had known was that being with Katsudon made him feel excited and irritated at the same time. It had been even worse when Viktor was in the room, clinging to Katsudon as if he was his property.

But of course things are different now. They aren’t alone on the rink and Viktor and Katsudon are all-over each other constantly. All those secret little smiles, small touches, and longing looks can be hard to endure on some days. So Yuri makes a show - a very good and very verbal show - out of saying how disgusting they are. Just so he doesn’t have to look at them and feel his heart break a little more every time.

“Look Yuuri, they have couple-katsudon!” Viktor says excitedly, making Yuuri laugh softly as he nods. Yuri can feel his stomach make a flip at the sound and he feels a familiar warmth in his cheeks. What the hell is couple-katsudon anyway? Who has ideas like that?

Yuri sighs and leans his head on his hand, frowning at the two lovebirds in front of him, giggling as they pretend to feed each other. He definitely shouldn’t be here, why did they even invite him? To feel like the third wheel? He could do something better with his time – like train or sleep or complain to Otabek about them.

“If you excuse me….” Viktor suddenly says as he gets up and disappears in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as he is out of sight, Yuri finds Katsudon lean just a bit too close for comfort.

“Listen, Yurio…” he whispers for no apparent reason since Viktor is not nearby right now. “…I’ve wanted to do this forever, will you help me?”

Yuri raises an eyebrow but nods slowly when Katsudon gives him a smile that can only be described as mischievous. The older man throws a quick look towards the bathroom and then leans even closer, whispering his plan into Yuri’s ear.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Katsudon.” The teenager says with a grin of his own blooming on his face. Katsudon looks at him and smiles sheepishly, making Yuri’s chest clench in the process. Really, how can he not know his effect on other people? As much as he loathes it, it’s not like Yuri doesn’t understand why Viktor had fallen for the other man.

Sighing deeply, Yuri closes his eyes for a moment and is about to open his mouth and say something that he will most definitely regret when he hears a familiar Russian accent say ‘ _Yuuuuuuuri, did you miss me?’_ and decides to just exhale again. True enough, Viktor is already clinging to Katsudon again. Not that said Katsudon would mind this. All he does is flush and squeak out a small _‘of course’_.

Fortunately the scene doesn’t play out for very long as the food, one couple-katsudon and one normal portion, and drinks are arriving at their table. They wait until everything has been neatly placed in front of them and Katsudon says something to the hostess in Japanese. The middle-aged woman smiles and leaves, telling them that they should simply call if they need anything.

Viktor and Katsudon break their chopsticks while Yuri picks up his fork. Chopsticks are just not for him, he has tried plenty of times at home but the food just eludes him constantly. Viktor leans over the, admittedly gigantic, bowl of Katsudon and grins. “This looks so good!” he chirps and looks at Katsudon, obviously waiting for his queue to feed the other man.

Katsudon gives Yuri a knowing look and they both move their heads over the food simultaneously and Yuri has to use all his willpower to not burst out laughing at Viktor’s look he sees from the corner of his eyes. They both inhale deeply, letting the smell of the food get their mouths watery.

“WOW!!! AMAZING!!!” they echo in perfect union with their best interpretation of Viktor’s voice, making him jump and let out a sound of utter surprise before a whiney ‘ _Yuuri, Yura – how could you? I’m so hurt!’_.

They look at each other again and break down laughing, gasping for breath while giving each other a thumbs up sign. Yuri hasn’t felt so light hearted and _happy_ in a long time. Usually when he spends time with the two older man that have become so much part of his family, he is painfully reminded that his feelings will always be one-sided. But today, in this moment, he finds the usual pain being pushed aside by an equally strong emotion – one that fills him with joy instead of pain.

Still laughing, he looks up and watches a still-laughing Katsudon give small kisses to a fake-pouting Viktor who can barely keep himself from laughing as well.

~~~~~~~~

_“We don’t need two Yuris in the same division, just hurry up and retire already. IDIOT!”_

~~~~~~~~

The memory comes suddenly, just like the day before, but this time it doesn’t come with confusion but with a realization. What he sees when he remembers this time is not himself screaming but the look in Katsudon’s face – a look he hasn’t seen anymore ever since then. The older man’s face had been filled with sadness, regret, and desperation, yet all he can see now is joy. Katsudon’s deep brown eyes don’t shine with regret anymore, instead they are full of life and pure happiness. And for the first time while looking at them, Yuri doesn’t feel the bitter bile of jealousy in his throat.

They eat their meal in relative silence with only a few giggles and satisfied humming sounds breaking it. Katsudon had been right, the food _is_ delicious even if it doesn’t compare to the one Yuri has had in Hasetsu. He doesn’t know if it is the food itself or the deep sense of _belonging_ somewhere that makes his eyes sting suspiciously as he approaches the end of the content of his bowl. As he finishes the last bite, Yuri has problems seeing the table in front of him and a few tears run down his cheeks before he can wipe them away furiously.

“Yurio? Are you alright?” he hears Katsudon say and it’s too much suddenly. The table shakes and gets pushes slightly as Yuri jumps up and dashes outside through the rice paper door next them, allowing the cold wind to enter the previously cozy room. He wants to hide in embarrassment but all he finds is an enclosed garden with no place to go.

As expected, he hears Katsudon’s footsteps a few moments later. He knows they’re his by the way they barely makes any sound. Yuri knows he isn’t trying to sneak but Katsudon’s walk seems to always try to hide his presence, just like the other man’s behavior does. It’s part of why Yuri is attracted to him, they are just so different yet he feels strangely connected as well. And just like his footsteps, Katsudon’s voice hardly penetrates the quiet around them when he talks.

“What’s wrong, Yurio? Are you not feeling well?” Yuri hears the concern in his voice and sighs, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing.” He says a bit too roughly and he curses himself for it. Katsudon doesn’t deserve a rough answer, he has done nothing wrong.

“It’s nothing.” He repeats less hostile and he doesn’t have to turn to look at Katsudon to see the tension falling from the other man’s shoulders. It makes him smile involuntarily, Katsudon is so easy to read. His hand wanders into his pocket and he wraps his fingers around the small box again.

“You can always talk to us when something is bothering you, you know that right?” Katsudon continues and Yuri nods while pulling out the gift. He looks at it for a moment before turning and tossing it towards Katsudon. The other man scrambles for a moment but a moment later the box is safely cradled in his hands and he looks at it as if it will disappear again any moment.

“Happy Birthday, Katsudon.” Yuri mumbles, avoiding the deep brown eyes that are doubtlessly looking at him in wonder. It takes a moment before Yuri hears the rustling of wrapping paper being removed with great care and he looks up.

Katsudon has started to gently remove the paper, making sure to not tear it apart. When he is done, a small black box is revealed and as Yuri’s eyes wander up, he notices the tears in Katsudon’s eyes. He quickly looks down on his hands again and notices them shaking as he slowly removes the lid and places it below the box. The next thing Yuri hears is a sharp intake of breath and a sob.

“It’s just a wooden toy.” Yuri says, hoping he sounds as neutral as he is trying to. “I just thought it fits since you’re nothing but a Katsudon pig and, you know, boars are pigs too….”

Another sob and Yuri can’t help but look up to meet Katsudon’s eyes. The other man is cradling the small wooden toy boar in his hands as if nothing could ever be more precious. It makes Yuri feel the familiar and yet different clenching in his chest again. He feels himself choking up but manages to swallow the tears threatening to emerge again.

Katsudon takes a deep breath and smiles. “Thank you, Yura.”

Yuri tries to make a disgruntled sound but only manages a pathetic squeak that leaves him more embarrassed than anything else at the use of his name.

“It’s nothing special.” He presses out, still fighting the knot in his throat. He stand in silence for a while and Yuri is grateful for the fact that Viktor is not a complete dimwit and leaves them alone. He wouldn’t want him here, not now.

Without thinking, Yuri takes a few steps forward until he is in front of Katsudon. It’s funny how he has never noticed his own height before. The first time he met the other man, he had to look up to him, but now their eyes are at level. He looks at Katsudon and for a moment he gives in and wraps his arms around him. He feels his warmth despite the cold around them and sighs. Only for this one moment, he allows himself to be weak. It’s all he wants, this one moment, before he finally lets go of his feelings for Katsuki Yuuri.

“You’re welcome, Yuuri.” He says quietly while Yuuri answers his hug, tears wetting the fabric of his shirt.


End file.
